Love me hate me
by akumamika
Summary: Sarah is having a bad day which turns out worse when someone familiar pops up. Turns out he hates her too, or does he?


**To understand the line of love and hate.**

**Disclaimer: Why anyone bothers to read these I don't know, you know full well who owns Labyrinth and unfortunatly it is not me, for if it was it would be rated much higher to please loving, rabid fangirls.**

It had been 2 whole years since that night, the night Sarah Williams had risked her life to save her Brother Tobi from the clutches of the Goblin King. Two years and that night still replayed itself in her head every night in her dreams, those mismatched eyes of his glared at her with a burning emotion that Sarah couldn't describe. Sarah was eighteen now, a young adult and a fully blossomed woman. Her dark, chocolate hair cascaded down her back and framed her face beautifully, accenting her pale skin and making her dark green eyes boldly stand out.

Today was just like any other day, she woke up sweating from her ever preasant nightmare of those evil looking eyes of his. She went through her morning ritual of shower, dressing for college and a light breakfast. She was sitting on the bus and staring out of the window, something told her today was going to be a miserable one, the rain hammered on the windows and thunder boomed in the distance. She let out a heavy sigh as she got off at the last stop. She sat through her lessons, completely oblivious as to what her art teacher was saying, she was sketching absently in her scrap book a tall figure with menacing eyes glaring up at her from the page, his whispy hair just as she remembered it in the 80's rock star fashion and a dark cape adorning his lithe figure.

"Miss Williams, how many times must I ask you to pay attention?" Sarah snapped out of her day dream and looked up at the teacher, blushing furiously when the other 'young adults' laughed at her. This was so much like school, she hated the fact she always became distant during important times. The teacher continued his monolouge about drawing the human anatomy and one of the guys sitting next to her leaned over and whispered to her.

"So who's the dude in the cape?" He chuckled back at his friend who snuckered behind him. Sarah snapped the book shut and glared at him.

"None of your business!" She hissed back at him.

"I'll bet it is her imaganary boyfriend." One of the girls from behind her sneered. The boys laughed harder at that and the teacher coughed to regain order in the class room. Sarah scowled in her direction and the girl just laughed back. She hated this class, everyone was always onto her about something, her clothes, her hair, her imagination. But most of all she hated him, the one who caused her to think of nothing els but him, Jereth.

The school bell rang and Sarah was catching the bus again to go home, the rain still came down in torrents and she quickly became soaked to the skin, her jacket wasn't that waterproof but she couldn't afford to get a new one, what with constantly lending her step mother her school fund money and buying art supplies. She sighed when the bus arrived ten minutes late, typical, the driver looked a little frustrated and barked at the man who got on before her. Deciding she didn't want to be shouted at again Sarah decided to walk home. Unaware that a snowy white owl watched her every move and softly swooped behind her.

When she got to her front door she found it was locked with a note attatched to the door. 'Sorry Sarah, you're father and I took Tobi out for his Birthday, hope you have your key. Daddy.' Great she complained to thin air and fumbled aroung in her bag and pockets to find she forgot her key. "Oh Damn it!" She cursed outloud to no one in particular, but a darkly familiar voice came from behind her.

"Come now that isn't the sort of language i'd expect from you Sarah." She spun around and came face to face with her nightmare.

"Jereth?!" He smiled back at her and took a step forward, backing her up against the door.

"Having a bad day?" He said slyly.

"Try bad life, that would be closer to it!"

"Aww, really?" His features were less than not caring.

"Yes really, and you know what it is all YOUR fault." Jereth grabbed both her shoulders and pinned her against the door.

"I hardly beleive that Sarah, it was YOU that wished your brother away, you made the choice to refuse me, and we both have suffered for it!" Sarah couldn't help but snigger darkly. Jereth scowled at her as if demanding she explain herself.

"You? suffering? That I would like to see." Sarah didn't mean for what she said to sound as cruel as it did but what was said was said.

"Yes Sarah I have suffered, more than you know! You are constantly on my mind, and feel that I am about to lose it." Sarah frowned. He was felling exactly the same as she did. She eventually plucked up the courage to say what she wanted to.

"What do you want with me? No one wished for you to take anything." She stared back into his eyes that were eagerly drinking in her own.

"I am here for you, I can't stand you and I want to hear you beg for forgiveness!" Sarah looked shocked to say the least, she felt the door open behind her and was inside and in her room faster than she could register what was happening.

"Jereth what are you.." She couldn't finish as he crushed her lips with his own, when she gasped at his actions he took full advantage and forced his tounge into her mouth. She was stunned and couldn't move, her head screaming for her to push him off of her, his hands massaging her shoulders roughly and it hurt her a little. She felt her feet leave the ground and her back hit what felt like a bed, but it wasn't hers, the sheets felt more like silk than her cotton ones. She got movement back in her arms and tried to push the Goblin king off of her.

Jereth bit onto her lip which caused her to scream in pain and stopped her moving her arms. He grabbed her by the wrists and held them with one hand above her head. He kissed her more forcefully and delved his tounge deeper into her mouth which she was desparatly trying to close, she couldn't move her legs as they were trapped between his. Tears made their way down her face as she wished this would stop. With his free hand and trailed it down her side, rubbing her breasts and thigh when he got to them. Sarah screamed into his mouth to which he replied by grunting or groaning. He could feel himself getting hard at her squirming actions and thought he'd show her exactly what she was doing to him, he leant forward and rubbed his bulge over her stomach, the action caused her to shudder and gasp, closing her legs together to prevent the heat building up there. Sarah found she wasn't resisting as much as she should, she couldn't, a part of her was actually enjoying this. Jereth could tell and he did not like the idea of her enjoying her first time with him. He broke away from the kiss and grabbed her by the hair, he stood up and forced her to kneel in front of him. "Suck me off bitch!" He demanded as he clicked his fingers which made both of their clothes dissapear, Sarah looked up at him with tear filled eyes, he ignored the look anf pulled her hair again making her look at his erect member, it was bid, Sarah wasn't sure if it would fit in her mouth, she opened it to say something but as soon as she did he forced her head towards him and rammed his cock into her mouth, making her gag, she cried as he forced her head up and down his shaft, he leaned his own head back at the cruel pleasure he was getting. After about ten minnuted of this rapid blow job he came in her mouth, she was gagging again but he kept his member there until she resentfully swollowed it all. He dragged her to her feet and pushed her back on the bed, he kneeled between her legs and prized them apart. "Jereth NO please..." She sobbed and begged but he just slapped her.

"I will do what I want with you! You are mine!" As he finished his words he slammed his still hard cock into her, her hymen breaking and she screamed again as the pain was almost unbearable, he did not let her revover before fully embedding himself into her and began to thrust harder and faster. Sarah screamed and groaned as his thick shaft forced her tight hole wider with force, as ten minutes passed she became used to it but still found the manner quite unpleasant and refused to look at the Goblin king.

"Look at me Sarah!" She didn't want to, she was scared of what she would see. "Now woman." He stopped thrusting into her and she felt a little dissapointed. She obeyed and looked him in the face, Jereth leaned forward and kissed her again, but more tenderly, like a lover would. "Jereth.." He closed his lips over hers and started to thrust again, a little more gently and slower than before. She kissed him back this time and moaned as he stared to massage her breasts lovingly. 'What the hell is going on? What is he doing?' She thought to herself, but all thought was pushed aside as he picked up the pace, she was feeling more pleasure now and moaned louder when he started to rub hus thumb over her clit.

After about another ten minutes they both came together, screaming each other's names as they did so. Jereth looked at her and she looked at him.

"I still hate you."

"Iknow you do, I love you too."

"I said.." Jereth kissed her again passionatly, she thought to herself. 'Why do I bother?' She came to the conclusion that they both loved and hated each other, but the passion flared by both emotions would create this burnig desire to see one another scream in tortued pleasure.

**Authors note: Hope you like, my first sarahxjereth pairing, plz r&r as it would help me alot ty luv ya all xxx**


End file.
